


this is freakin awful but I am too tired to care

by AdorabloodthirstyKitty



Category: Homestuck
Genre: I hope this isn't horrible cuz I am too tired to care, M/M, as you can see I take the tags super seriously, big dumb gay nerds doin the do, hey look my first smut fic, my big gay babies, porn porn porn, why do I always write shit at the stupidest times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2014-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-19 11:52:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1468444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdorabloodthirstyKitty/pseuds/AdorabloodthirstyKitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>smuuuuuuuuuuut</p>
            </blockquote>





	this is freakin awful but I am too tired to care

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Idefix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idefix/gifts).



You sigh pitifully, unable to sleep. Tav was supposed to be home by now but with his weird schedule you don't know when he'll be back. He's taken on a job helping at an animal shelter to get some extra cash but right now you're bored and lonely and just want him to get his ass home already. The room is dark except for the digital clock casting blue light across the room, and the house is silent except for the whir of the fan overhead. You flop on your stomach, smushing your face in the pillow as you growl out your frustration, sinking into the mattress. You turn to look at the time, 2 am, before pulling yourself out of the covers and heading for the living room to watch tv. You flip through the channels and end up on some bad scary movie that looks suspiciously like a Scooby Doo parody, watching as the teens explore a spooky old house.

After a while you hear a key in the front door, and smile a bit as you hear the screen door creak open, a jingle of keys, and the front door opens, Tav walking in with his pack on his shoulder. He sets his stuff down, locking the doors behind him before heading over to you on the couch as you make room for him, curling up close and turning to the tv. "What're you doing up?" he asks, and you can just hear the smile in his voice, a smile of your own creeping across your face before you answer. "Can't sleep so I waited for you to get in." He pulls you closer, setting his chin on your shoulder, arms wrapped around you as he watches the screen a while. The gang seems to be looking for ghosts, and it appears their may be some when shadows fly across the walls and the lights turn on out of the blue. You feel Tav shift a little closer, not as fond of scary movies as you.

"You should try to get some sleep, Gamz. Don't you have class tomorrow?" You shake your head with a grin. "Nope. Got some makeup work done today while you were out, felt like havin the day off with ya," you reply, and you just know he's grinning. You turn a bit and see him beaming at you, wrapping his arms a little tighter in a hug. "Oh wow, that's great Zee!" he says happily, turning to kiss your cheek before setting his chin back down on your scrawny shoulder. You both watch as the kids walk around the house, putting cameras all over the place before you feel Tav's face turn toward you as he speaks up. "Hey Gamz, you know what tomorrow is? Or, well, I guess today," he corrects himself and you grin, not turning from the screen. "Mhmm, that's why I all up and took the day off. Happy anniversary, Tav," you say happily, turning to give him a kiss. You can feel him smile as he kisses you back, a soft, sweet kiss that neither of you pull away from until you're both in need of some air. You both grin before he gets that look, the confident smirk that you love before he speaks up again. "Well, if you're not gonna sleep, maybe I can help, make you a little more tired," he smirks, and you feel your cheeks heat up as you grin back. "That sounds like a downright miraculous idea, bro," you reply, and he stands before pulling you up by the hand and leading you down the hall to your room. You sneak in a handful of his plush rump as you head through the doorway and he whips his head around, grinning at you as you smirk before grabbing you quickly and pulling you tight against him. You grin up at him and he grins back before leaning down to kiss you again.

 You stand up on your tiptoes as you kiss him back, wrapping your thin arms around his neck to pull him down closer. You feel him grin a little bit before bringing his arms down under your ass and lifting you up before turning around and walking toward the bed, your legs around his waist. He falls forward, landing above you with a grin and you grin back, untangling your legs from around his torso so you can scoot onto the bed, giving him your best bedroom eye. "Get your cute ass over here, motherfucker," you demand, grinning as he smirks before crawling toward you, bending over you with a grin as his sexy-ass smirk comes back. He leans down to kiss you again and you grin, pulling him close as he moves against you. You feel him shift, putting a knee between your legs to hold him up a bit better as he kisses you, biting and sucking on your bottom lip a couple times, making your back arch and a surprised gasp pop out of your mouth before you pull him closer, kissing him harder. You get a bit sloppy but neither of you minds, and soon the clown up in your pants is gettin to be pretty fuckin uncomfortable. He moves back to pull your shirt off before he removes his and you have to stifle a moan when you see his body. You will never get tired of seeing those muscles, and as soon as the shirt's gone you pull him back in for another rough kiss. You feel him smirk as he pulls away, making you whine. "Wow, missed me, huh?" he teases, and all you can do is nod when he leans down and goes for your neck, kissing down your jaw before biting lightly, sucking on the side of your neck and making you moan, your back arching again as you try to pull him closer to you.

 He doesn't let you though, hovering above you as he continues his onslaught on your neck and shoulder, making you whine and moan as you try to buck up against him. He won't let you though, he's smirking like hell as he moves down, sucking on one of your nipples as his hand slides down to your fly and slowly undoing your pants. You whine again, begging him to stop teasin a motherfucker and just do it already. He grins before his hand dives into your pants, rubbing against your erection through your boxers. You gasp, your hips rolling up to meet his touches before he pulls his hand out to pull your pants off. You kick them to some forgotten corner of the room before pulling him down to kiss him again, making quick work of his pants before rolling your hips again, making you both groan. He kicks them all the way off, giving you a kiss as he heads to the bedside table, opening the drawer to grab the lube and a condom before heading back. You're gettin pretty impatient as he takes his sweet ass time, sliding his undies off and sliding the rubber on before crawling back over you with the bottle. You grab it from him quickly, sitting up a bit as he sits back, squirting some into his hands. He covers it with one hand, huffing on it until it's nice and warm, or at least not totally freezing, before coating a finger, looking to you before teasing around the muscle a bit and sliding it on in, little by little. It always takes a while for you to get used to the sensation when you're first startin out but once you relax it gets a hell of a lot easier, and soon he's rubbing up on the that little spot that has you seein stars. He pulls his finger back out again, coating a second finger before starting the process all over again, getting you to relax slowly until you're moving back on his fingers, whining and gasping as you try to get more friction. He smirks again before pulling them out, leaving you feeling a little empty as he pours some more slicky for the dicky, warming it up before coating himself. You lean back and when he's deemed himself ready he leans over you again, giving you a smile that melts your insides.

"Ready?" he asks, and you answer immediately with a 'hell yes motherfucker.' He snorts a bit before going back to the business at hand, lining himself up with you before moving forward, going slower than molasses. He stops often, letting you get adjusted before moving again, but eventually he's all the way in, and you're both breathing a bit hard as he looks to you before leaning down and giving you another kiss. You kiss back, feeling him start to move back slowly, and you gasp when he moves forward again, hitting your prostrate dead on. He pulls back and moves forward again, starting off with a slow rhythm that leaves you clinging to him, arms around his neck and legs around his back to pull him closer. You cling helplessly as you gasp, and soon his rhythm picks up, and he moves a bit faster. You curse and whine, telling him over and over how good he feels and how dead sexy he is, your words getting garbled and cut off by gasps and moans as he starts moving even faster. He leans down, giving another couple bites to your neck before you feel his hand on your dick, pumping in time with his thrusts and making you cry out, your back arching and your head thrown back as he moves, heat coiling in your belly until he hits that spot again a few more times and you scream, your whole body tensing and shaking as you cum. You hear him gasp as he gives another few pumps before he goes still, shuddering above you before pulling out, both of you breathing hard and sweating as he pulls the condom off, throwing it into the trash before flopping on the bed next to you.

You turn to him a little, smiling breathelessly before finally getting your voice back. "Best anniversary present EVER." He grins,  his shoulders shaking in a silent chuckle. "Definitely," he agrees, pulling you close as his eyes fight to stay open. You smile as you watch him fall asleep, brushing the hair out of his face before kissing him and curling up close, falling asleep in his arms.


End file.
